Cloud computing is the delivery of computing as a service rather than as a product, whereby shared resources, software, and information are provided to client devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, etc.) as a utility over a secure or an unsecure network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing environments provide computation, software, data access, and/or storage services that do not require end-user knowledge of a physical location and configuration of a system that delivers the services.
Cloud computing environments may be provided by devices (e.g., servers) provided in a data center. A data center is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. Organizations, such as corporations, may utilize cloud computing environments to provide extra resources (e.g., computing resources) for employees of the organizations. However, such organizations typically include networks of interconnected user devices (e.g., personal computers, desktop computers, laptop computers, smart phones, etc.) with underutilized resources.